All I Wanted to Hear From You
by FreyjaFrine
Summary: One-shot. Dirty mind. Another motel room. ;


"Oh God, yeah, Dean..." Sam's moans echoed in the room.

One more night he was alone in that motel room. Dean had gone out to a bar, leaving him with his thoughts and secret desires. For a long time, Sam has been hiding his feelings for his brother, since one night when Dean got hurt on a hunt. The wound was right down his belly; Sam had to take his clothes off to clean it. And he'd had to spend the night listening to Dean's pleas, caused by his fever, to make the pain go away, calling him. Sam fought the urge to hold Dean and kiss him, comforting him through the night.

But now he as alone, naked, touching himself, stroking his cock fast, trying to get the pleasure he always wanted. With one more, "ohh," his climax raged through his system, making him fall asleep soon after.

A little bit later, Dean came back. When he turned the light on, he saw Sam, asleep, naked, with a hard-on, and moaning something.

"Sam?" Dean called.

"D-Dean..." Sam whispered in his sleep.

"Sam, wake up."

But Sam didn't. Instead, he started to toss and touch himself. "Touch me, Dean...touch me..."

Shock.

Was he hearing right? Sam, his little brother, asking him to touch him? Was Sam…?

"Oh God!" Dean gasped, covering his mouth. Astonished with his own thoughts, he left the room.

The next morning, Sam woke up and found Dean's bed untouched

'Weird... Dean is always back by the time I wake up,' he thought. He went to shower and by the time he was out, Dean was sitting on his own bed, hands on his chin, staring at Sam's abandoned mattress.

"Dean? You're okay?" Sam questioned, holding his towel around the waist.

"What was that last night?" Dean asked coldly.

"Last night? What are you talking about, Dean?" Sam asked, confused.

Dean took a deep breath and looked Sam in the eye. "I came back last night and... I... saw you... calling me... asking me to touch you. While you--you touched yourself..."

"Y-You sa-saw that??" Sam was pale.

"What was it, Sam?"

"Oh God..." Sam groaned, sitting on his bed, hiding his face in his hands.

"I never thought you--you could... feel something like...this and... for me!"

"Dean... Dean... I-I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! It happened! When I realized... I-I was already in love with you!"

"But I'm your brother, Sam!" Dean screamed, and started to pace in the room.

"I know, I know... but... I fell in love; what can I do? I didn't want to tell you! You weren't supposed to know!"

"But I know now!"

"And what do you want me to do?"

"No, Sam... What do YOU want ME to do?"

Silence.

"Love me back..." Sam whispered.

"What??"

Without thinking, Sam grabbed his brother's mouth in a hungry kiss, full of passion and desire.

"Sam...what...the...hell...are you doing?!" Dean exclaimed, trying to break the kiss with no success.

"Shh... Just kiss me," Sam mumbled.

That was when Dean noticed that Sam's towel was on the floor, showing his... perfect... body.

'What the hell am I thinking??' Dean asked himself, feeling his body respond at Sam's tentativeness. And with that, he let the kiss flow. Sam took the hint and pushed his tongue inside Dean's mouth and started to take off his clothes, pushing him to bed, lying down on him. Feeling his brother's hard-on, Sam pushed closer to his body, making Dean hiss at the touch.

"Oh, Dean..." Sam moaned.

Discarding all his inhibitions, Dean started to suck Sam's neck, biting sometimes and playing with his nipples, making Sam moan louder.

"Fuck me, Dean... Fuck me hard, make me scream your name like I always wanted..." Sam moaned in Dean's ear.

"What are you doing to me, Sam?" Dean gasped, losing himself in Sam's body.

Sam's hands explored Dean's body, caressing his hair, moaning, calling Dean's name. He pushed Dean's head down and, taking the hint, Dean started to suck Sam's hard cock.

"Oh God, Dean! Yeah... suck me!" Sam shouted, then dissolved into incoherent words. After a timeless interval: "Stop! Stop please! Or I'll come!" the youngest managed to say, pulling his brother up and kissing him, tasting himself in Dean's mouth. "I want to suck you," he said, laying Dean on the bed and tracing his belly with kisses and licks.

"Hmm that's nice," Dean purred. Sam sucked Dean's cock like it was the most precious thing in the world, making his brother moan louder and louder. "Fuck, Sam! Ohh..."

Dean's moaning encouraged Sam to suck more enthusiastically, then switch to stroking it while sucking Dean's balls, hearing his grunts.

"I want you inside me," Sam whispered. He took his brother's fingers and sucked them, guiding them to his ass. "C'mon, Dean!" Sam pleaded, moving his hips, feeling the fingers inside. "Ooh, yeah... fuck me, Dean, fuck me!"

Dean laid Sam down and positioned himself between Sam's legs, penetrating his hole.

"AAAHHH!"

"Sam?? Sam, did I hurt you??"

"Nooo! Don't stop! Please! Please!"

Dean started to move, slowly.

"Harder, harder..."

"Sam, are sur-aaahh!"

Not wanting to listen to any more caution, Sam braced against Dean with his legs and pushed him inside his ass. "Oh God, Dean, you're so big!"

"And you're so tight, Sammy."

"Faster... faster... aahh!"

Dean and Sam's moans filled the room.

Dean was pure lust hearing his brother orgasming and feeling his nails scratching his back. He arched and filled Sam's ass with his come, moaning out loud.

They kept holding each other, trying to catch their breaths, sweat dripping down their faces.

"Why, Dean? Why did you do all this?"

"Dunno, Sam... Suddenly I started to think about your body, the way you kissed me, and then I wanted to hear you moaning….. calling me..."

"And?"

"And I liked it... very much. I'm pretty sure I'll be wanting to hear this for a long time."

The End


End file.
